Don't Stop Me Before It Begins
by Taisa Prongsie
Summary: Pairing: Abby / Gibbs. Rating: NC-17. Synopsis: Gibbs awakes from a dream. Warnings : None. Disclaimer: Abby & Gibbs, as with the rest of the NCIS team, are not mine.
1. Sweet Kiwi

**Title**: Don't Stop Me Before It Begins  
**Author**: Taisa Prongsie.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairing**: Abigail "Abby" Sciuto / Leroy Jethro Gibbs (one-sided).  
**Summary**: Gibbs awakes from a dream.**  
Warnings**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: Abby & Gibbs (as with the rest of the NCIS team) are not mine.  
**Author's Note**: Title & lyrics from Maroon 5's song "Kiwi"

-----

_But it's so strange, it's something new / Amazing feelings that I have for you / I close my eyes when I'm alone / Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

Gibbs didn't often remember his dreams, on the grounds that there have always been too many nightmares - of Shannon & Kelly, of the war, of various missions – leaving him physically shaken. It was a shock the morning after he had dreamed of Abby; she was elegant in a flowing black dress, her intense green eyes looking back at him with a wanton lust. In all respects, the dream was rather simple, though the lust he saw in her eyes sent a cold chill down the base of his spine, especially as he was struggling to remember the other details.

His hand wandered down his bare stomach, brushing over a trail of hair as he snuck his long fingers beneath the elastic of his waistband. While he wasn't dating his co-worker, certainly the less than pure thoughts flooding his mind at the moment were borderline dangerous. Gibbs' fingertips slid beneath his member and began to stroke. Biting his lower lip, he moaned, already sensing the coil of unbridled passion building up in the base of his stomach. He closed his blue eyes, imagining the vixen from his dreams.

... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He would slowly peel the dress from her porcelain shoulders, kissing every inch of her back as the soft velvet cascaded from her shoulders. He imagined the little gasp of shock as his long fingers ran up and down her bare sides as he kissed her neck from behind. Better yet, he imagined the chills he would cause to ignite along her bare skin, causing her nipples to harden as he ghosted his fingers from her ruby lips, between her round breasts, down her soft abdomen, and over her womanhood. She would grind against him, against his erection, causing him to roll his head back and groan. He would whisper in her ear _exactly_ how hot, how _hard_ she made him with the littlest things.

He would turn her around to face him, that hauntingly delicious look she gave him in his dream evident as she would kneel before him. She would wrap her thin hands around his member, pulling and tugging him at first, before wrapping her full lips around him. She would lick and suck around the head before running her soft tongue along the underside. Knowing he would be watching her, she would look up at him, leaving him speechless and wanting more

... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Breathing heavily, his member was throbbing and dripping beneath his ministrations. Torn between desperately wanting release and living vicariously through his erotic fantasy, his hands slowed down to take everything his imagination could conceive

... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Abby would shudder as he explored every inch of skin with his hands, with his lips, with his tongue. Gibbs would relish each moan coming from between her two lips, every sigh he caused. He would look up at her as he sucked on her nipples, making them grow into two stiff points, smiling as he did so, just from the look of ecstasy on her face.

Gibbs' would kiss down her stomach, over her hips, and her inner thighs before slowly licking directly over the lips over her vagina. She would writhe, maybe grasp the bed sheets; she would moan and lick her lips. He would tease her before sinking further and tasting the wetness inside of her. His hands would play with her breasts and her thighs as his mouth explored within, though his long, rough fingers would soon tease her as well.

Once he was certain she was ready for him, he would align himself with her opening and thrust inside of her. Her arms would wrap around his muscular back, pulling him closer, bringing him deeper inside. Her hips would roll in time with his, making him growl in exhilaration. As they both went closer to the edge, her nails would scratch along his arms, his shoulders, his neck. She would bite his shoulder, causing him to arch against her. His hips would piston into her until he felt her shudder, until he felt her all but combust around him.

... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The image sent Gibbs' body into overdrive; his hands sped up, leaving him trembling and shooting his seed over his hands, onto his stomach, and leaving him utterly satiated. Once he had come out of his afterglow, he went into his restroom and washed off in a hot shower.

As he exited with naught but a towel around his waist, his phone went off. It was Abby.

His eyes flashed a primal need, his lips pulled into a smirk as he answered, "What've you got for me, Abs?"

_Save me from myself / Show me how to care / Get everything out / Dripping everywhere / Lipstick smeared all over your face / How much longer must we wait? / Don't think that I can wait_


	2. Juice Drippin' Down My Chin

**Title**: Don't Stop Me Before It Begins (2 / ?)  
**Author**: Taisa Prongsie.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairing**: Abigail "Abby" Sciuto / Leroy Jethro Gibbs (one-sided).  
**Summary**: Abby awakes from a dream.**  
Warnings**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: Abby & Gibbs (as with the rest of the NCIS team) are not mine.  
**Author's Note**: Title & lyrics from Maroon 5's song "Kiwi". There have been a number of requests for a continuation of what originally was a one-shot. I decided, why not? ^.^

... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Nestled deep within her crimson satin sheets, Abby's emerald eyes fluttered open. The morning sunlight was just filtering through her blinds, and her clock was just ticking seven o'clock. She scooted back in her bed, stretched languorously, and ran her fingers through her raven hair. Abby kept the satin sheets curled around her, not willing to expose her bare body to the chilly air within her room.

Luckily, she wasn't supposed to wake up for another half an hour for work. She smiled to herself, content with the situation that had presented itself and thought of the dream from which she woke. Lying back down, she let her black painted nails wander beneath the sheets, and skim across her rose-tipped mounds. Her thin fingers gently pinched and circled around her nipples; first her left breast, then her right. She licked her lips as her soft hands softly glided up and down her bare sides.

... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Gibbs was staying late on a rainy Saturday night. The rest of the team had already been sent home, having finished the case already. The grey-haired man sat at his desk, hoping to finish paperwork that had been piling up for the past few months. In her dream, Abby saw him as she was leaving the building. Watching him quietly, she watched him run his hands through his hair and lean back, stretching his back before moaning deeply.

She walked over to the elder man and sat on his desk. He took his glasses off and looked right up at her, a look filled with need, with _desire_. He rolled back in his chair and stood up, running a hand across her cheek, before kissing her. His lips separated and his tongue licked around her lower lip, begging for entrance. With a gasp, she let him.

Before long, he began kissing down her jaw, her neck, across her collarbone, before sucking directly on top of her nipples, through her white t-shirt. She moaned lightly, earning her a lascivious grin from Gibbs.

His hands travelled along her sides, and upon her thighs, bare due to the miniskirt she was wearing. Slipping his hands between her knees, he gently pried open her legs enough so that he could position himself between them. He could feel her heat, and he was already hard as a rock.

One strong arm pushed all of the inconsequential desk supplies off of the mahogany desk before pushing Abby herself down. His left hand ghosted up and down Abby's bare thighs, up and down her calves, while his right hand snuck beneath her white shirt to unclasp her bra. Beneath the brassiere, his thick, long fingers massaged her breasts. Leaning over, Dream Gibbs licked, sucked, and gently nibbled on the pink tips, causing them to grow stiff.

Without further adieu, the very same hand rubbing her breasts made its way between her legs, while the left continued to tease her legs. The left hand dipped below the miniskirt, where only black lace panties separated him from her need. Dream Gibbs rubbed her through her panties, already wet with desire; dipping his head down, he licked her the self-same way, encouraging lecherous moans to echo through the barren office.

... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Abby's small frame was flushed with light pink already. Her fingers twisting inside of her deep wetness, rubbing against bundles of nerves within, caused goose bumps to erupt across her porcelain skin. Her back arched up and off of the sheets, exposing her voluptuous chest from beneath the sheets. She chewed upon her lower lip, indulgently imagining the well-sculpted, rugged man from her triple-x dreams thrusting madly inside of her instead of her nimble fingers.

... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Not before long, the panties were discarded, as were both of their other clothes, and his hips were rolling against hers, teasing her, making her beg for more. He kneeled down and began licking her core once again, enjoying the whimpers each slow, sweet flick of his tongue against her clitoris encouraged. Her fingers were wrapped within his hair, pushing him lower, wanting more of his mouth.

Her mouth watered; out of the corner of her eye, she watched his straining erection, twitching as every moan sank into his nervous system. When Dream Gibbs knew she was close, he pulled back, devilishly. She got up off of the desk and pressed him against the edge before sinking to her knees. She took him deep into her mouth, looking up at him as she began to suck upon the head. Her tongue swirled around the sensitive spot, while her other hand stroked him. Dream Gibbs bit his lower lip and pulled the pigtails away from the kneeling vixen's face. She could feel his blue eyes on her; he loved the show she was giving.

_If you really want more of a show..._

She began to rub herself while pleasing him. He moaned deeply and thrust his hips into her mouth. She could tell he was close, and she was teetering on the same edge.

"Abs... Abs... I need you." he begged. A moment later, he growled in her ear, "Abigail, get on the table. That. Is. An. Order."

She gasped at the direct, hoarse voice that he used. She trembled to the core. Abby stood up immediately; he braced her against the desk and kissed her. They tasted each other upon the other's lips. He entered her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his length. Dream Gibbs pistoned his hips within her, slamming into her with the strength of a young man. His arms held her down, pinning her to the desk. Her arms wrapped around his neck; she whimpered and moaned as he bit down on her bare neck. With a growl, her boss pulled out and emptied his sticky, white seed upon her stomach.

... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The dream was more than enough inspiration. Her breath was ragged; the fire within her was flowing throughout. One hand lingered upon the bud of pleasure, while the other penetrated her. She manoeuvred onto her knees, unabashedly writhing upon her own touch, whimpering as her body shuddered. As her muscles contracted, and the thought of Gibbs' body beneath her, driving her closer to climax, her fingers raced. With a husky moan, she came. Once at first, then her body continued to throb contract, and shudder, and everything was blinding white pleasure. Her blood rushing, her nerves deliciously over-stimulated, her heart drumming in her ear, her body shaking – Abby fell apart in the most delectable of ways.

After taking a shower and cleaning up, she realized her little morning session had taken more time than she originally thought. The clock read 08:15am. Fifteen minutes late, and she hadn't even gotten to work yet.

_Crap!_

Picking up the phone, she dialled the familiar number, grinning deviously at the thought of what she had just done. Rather, what she had just done while imagining the most risqué meeting with her boss. The thought sent a chill of arousal through her again. She shook her head and the thoughts fled for a short period of time, thankfully, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to actually respond to the rough, deep voice on the other line.

"What've you got for me, Abs?"


	3. Please, Let Me

**Title**: Don't Stop Me Before It Begins (3 / 3)  
**Author**: Taisa Prongsie.  
**Rating**: NC-17

**Category**: Het.

**Genre**: SIX PAGES OF SMUT! :-D  
**Pairing**: Abigail "Abby" Sciuto / Leroy Jethro Gibbs (one-sided).  
**Summary**: It was only a matter of time when their dreams become reality.**  
Warnings**: Readers should have ice water nearby.  
**Disclaimer**: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Unlike the first two instalments of the series, I decided against using "Kiwi" as it was all fantasizing. For something a little more concrete, the lyrics are from Leonard Cohen's "I'm Your Man". Enjoy. ;-)

----

_Ah, the moon's too bright, / the chain's too tight, / the Beast won't go to sleep..._

After that first dream, he considered it a fluke. Maybe he had too much Bourbon that night, or maybe he shouldn't have tried working on something other than his boat right before bed. Regardless of the reason, Gibbs was certain it was just a one-time thing, of which he took advantage the next morning.

When he would later wake up every other morning, thinking only of tight, black miniskirts, crimson lips, flashing green eyes, and a throbbing, aching need resting between his legs, he couldn't deny his feelings anymore.

There was no need for imagination now. Rules were meant to be broken, even his own. The unresolved sexual tension between the two co-workers built up to a breaking point, of which the entire team was all too aware. Every time he would go down to Abby's lab, he would catch a glimpse of something in her eyes that he couldn't put his finger on. His eyes would linger unceremoniously upon pale, milky thighs that just begged to be caressed beneath his thick, strong hands.

Certainly, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer.

---

Abby knew that she had strong feelings for her boss for a few years, long prior to the steamy dreams she had been having. The work place was just that, however: the work place. She knew his rules were a hard and fast concept; there was no reason to pursue what was simply a school girl crush.

She did revel in each and every deliciously naughty dream, though; often waking up a few hours before work to take care of the persistent and intense urges that would later plague her during the day. Abby wasn't quite certain if it was a good or a bad thing that sometimes she would come home at night and find herself pressing her own buttons once again after prolonged heated glances, a certain lick of his lips she may have overseen, or a particularly guttural and deep growl (probably directed at a stupid remark DiNozzo had made) that shot electricity up and down her spine.

Smirking to herself, she knew she would have to seduce her boss after all. Abby knew that the chemistry was intense simply in the work place, but she was ready for the reaction to make her spontaneously combust in the bedroom.

_I've been running through these promises to you / that I made and I could not keep._

The trek between Abby's lab and the bull pen practically was worn into the floor within the NCIS building. Walking into the subterranean lab, he knew everyone else had gone home except for them, and that was perfect. He wasn't quite sure what the hell he was thinking, but Gibbs highly considered slapping himself upside the head. He knew Abby, _his_ Abby, could be mature about a workplace romance. She never publicized any relationships, and very rarely brought up past history unless relevant to a case. Perhaps he was justifying breaking his own rules, but if this – whatever it is – worked out, the benefits would be innumerable.

From the ex-marine's vantage point, he could see Abby within her office. She was straightening up a few piles when he noticed that she threw her lab coat on the hook and was changing into another shirt. His body, stunned at first, began to race at the sight of the petite woman's delicate, tattooed back. It took him all the willpower he possessed to not groan audibly when he realized that he could see the soft, curved mounds of her breasts and maybe – just _maybe _– sight of her pink nipples.

_Good...God..._

A part of his brain clicked in fast enough, that Gibbs averted his gaze and thought to knock on the wall next to him. Despite making her jump, he knocked because didn't want to look like a prepubescent DiNozzo (regardless of how wonderful the sight before him was). Clearing his throat, he called out "Abby", thus stopping the show from the office ahead of him.

---

Throwing her shirt on immediately when she heard the knock, part of her knew it was Gibbs, and that he had been there longer than he would ever admit. Smiling to herself, she knew she turned him on, especially if the strain in his voice meant anything. With a devious glint in her eye, she walked over to the tall, grey-haired man.

"What can I do for you, Gibbs?"

"The rest of the team went home a few hours ago, I was wondering what you were doing here in your lab." He walked closer to the shorter girl, grinning and revelling in the light smell of cinnamon and vanilla that lingered on her clothing.

"My darling machines needed to be recalibrated and since the case was closed, I figured I would get it done now rather than stress when you came running downstairs asking me for results on the next case, my silver fox." She returned the smile elegantly, leaving just enough of a playful tone in her voice that he could deny her pet name.

"Mm, am I really a silver fox, Abby?" He raised an eyebrow at her, inviting a response.

With a lick of her lower lip, and a flash of her eyes, she retorted, "Of course, Gibbs. With that smirk of yours, those blue eyes, you're quite the hunk."

Gibbs placed his coffee down on the silver table beside him and slowly caressed the frame with his fingertips as he walked over to the raven-haired technician. Once he closed the distance between them, a lecherous smirk played across his face.

"This smirk, Abigail?" He practically breathed her name across her bare neck, eliciting goose bumps to cover what he could see of her body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, that one, Gibbs," she said with an affirmative nod of her head.

"I'm breaking my own rule, but right now, I really don't care..." Abby's boss leaned down and pressed his lips to the crimson ones a few inches below his own. The heat was overwhelming; Abby gasped up into the kiss, while Gibbs let out a low moan.

_Ah, but a man never got a woman back, / not by begging on his knees._

Pressing the smaller girl against an open blue wall sans any technology that could be broken, his body perfectly melded against hers. Gibbs' tongue licked along the sensitive lower lip, begging for entrance. When Abby opened her warm mouth, the tip of his tongue trailed against the roof of her mouth, before sucking on her tongue. When he did so, she shuddered beneath him, and delicate whimpers would escape from her lips.

His hands shimmied down her somewhat sides (_Thank God for her outfits..._), noticing all too eagerly that her nipples were already hard and erect. She _wanted_ this. She wanted _him._ Nothing could have turned him on more. His body was practically surging with electricity, and rose to the occasion. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her against his chest, deepening the kiss.

---

Abby's head was spinning: she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Pinned against the wall, pressed up against Gibb's firm, strong body; she pinched herself to check if this was one of the many dreams she had been having. Thankfully, it wasn't. She could feel him grow hard against her hip, separated only from a pair of black pants and a tiny miniskirt (_plus or minus any underclothes, of course_, she calculated in her head).

Sneaking an arm down between them, she trailed her hand down along his broad chest. He broke the kiss and leaned his head back gasp. Dipping beneath the hem of his shirt, she stroked his defined muscles, still in good shape (_Oh... my... God...You really _are _my silver fox._)

She ran her nails over his heated skin, drawing goose bumps out of her boss, which would later serve for amusement. Though, at the moment, she was much more concerned with the fact that her boss was eagerly licking and nipping along her exposed neckline, while his fingers played with the base of her shirt. In return, she lifted up the black polo shirt up and off of her boss' frame and began kissing down the surprisingly tan skin.

As she dropped to her knees, she could see the older man lean his head back and bite his full, soft, pink lower lip. Grinning to herself, she undid the black leather belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down to his ankles. Cupping her hand against the bulge beneath his thin black boxer briefs, she earned a lecherous growl. She pulled the elastic down just enough to reveal a trail of dirty blonde hair where she placed her ruby red lips to his skin, leaving a bright red reminder that "Abby was here."

The green eyed vixen's mouth then replaced her hand, breathing heavily over his member enough to tease him. She snickered as he gripped the table edge tightly. Sliding his briefs down slowly, she licked her lips in anticipation. Without much adieu, Abby went right to work: enveloping his long, hard muscle with her wet, hot mouth. Flicking her tongue against the head before swirling it around the edges, suckling and humming, he ran his hands through her hair. She enjoyed the moans and growls her boss was already making, to the point where she could feel herself grow wet.

_Oh, I'd crawl to you, baby / & I'd fall at your feet. / I'd howl at your beauty / like a dog in heat._

Gibbs pulled away from Abby's ministrations. It was too soon to end this over a blowjob. He wanted to show her the same courtesy, at the very least. Pulling her up from her knees, he pushed her against the wall. He was torn between wanting to rip the clothes off of her body, and torturing her much like she did to him. With a twitch from his groin, he knew he had to split the difference; he ran his hands beneath her shirt and bra, kneading her supple breasts before pushing the clothing up. Immediately, he leaned down to tease and suck on the pink tips until she moaned his name.

Leaving a quick bite, he left his mark on her chest and pulled her up against his chest. Grinding his hard on against her thigh, he unzipped the back of her skirt. If he was going to be bare ass in the lab, so was she. As he pulled the black piece of clothing down her pale legs, he saw Abby pull off the top and bra she was wearing.

Like the goddess she was, he kneeled down before her and his blue eyes flashed with years of wanton lust finally coming to the surface. His thick, shapely hands pulled Abby's legs over his shoulders and moved directly towards her core. With his tongue, he licked along her bikini lines, along the top of her black lace panties, and finally, along the middle of her pussy lips. As she shuddered and whimpered his name above him, he moved the panties to the side and licked within her and around her.

Fully aware that he wasn't a patient person by any means, Gibbs pulled the lace panties down completely, which Abby stepped out of. Placing her legs over his shoulders once again, one hand braced her behind against the wall, while the other rubbed her clitoris. Leaning down and suckling the bundle of nerves, Abby practically cried out his name, echoing against the walls (_That's my girl, Abbs._). His fingers followed suit and slipped easily inside her, curling ever so slightly to make her cry out more.

---

"God, Gibbs, stop... I don't wanna come right now... I want you in me. I'm ready."

Abby pulled away from the man of her dreams before their tryst ended far too soon. With a smirk on her face, she watched Gibbs get up before kissing her deeply. The taste of each other on their lips much more erotic than she would ever have thought. She grabbed her Silver Fox's hand and brought him into her office, where she pushed her magazines off of the table. Sitting on the ledge patiently, she allowed Gibbs to lay her on the desk.

Biting her cherry lower lip, her body was beyond ready for him. She felt him slide inside her, and her body matched his rhythm immediately. Reaching up and placing her palms on the sides of his face, she pulled him down and kissed him again. The two kissed, licked, nibbled and sucked along each other's necks and ears. The tempo increased and her body slammed against Gibbs, pulling him in deeper and harder, making her shudder from the core.

"So... close... Gibbs... make me come..."

"You don't have to ask."

Her hands were pinned above her head by the strong arms of her lover, who growled as he began to slide in and out of Abby's pussy. She watched as his eyes bore into hers, as he bit his lower lip, and the heat growing within her was bubbling to the surface. In a quick motion, her boss leaned down, bit her on her shoulder with a growl, bringing her automatically to orgasm. As her muscles contracted within, she milked Gibbs' member, pushing him over the metaphorical edge himself.

---

After calming down and holding each other for a few moments, Abby looked over at her boss and smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've been meaning to get you into my lab, Gibbs."

"Probably as long as I've wanted you in my bed, to be honest." He winked at her playfully.

"Why, that's awfully forward, Jethro." She giggled.

"Considering we're both bare ass in your lab, Abby, you're concerned with me being forward?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Tell you what, let's hit the showers and we'll give you more data to work with before heading home."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Robinson?"

Chuckling, he kissed her. "I'm going to ignore that comment on the grounds that I really don't want to be reminded of Tony's diatribe on the movie while lying here with you."

He offered her a hand, bringing her back to her feet. As she walked ahead of him, grabbing her clothes, he grinned smugly.

"It's about damn time."

_I'd claw at your heart / I'd tear at your sheet / I'd say please, please / I'm your man..._


End file.
